Farmers and ranchers commonly use large 40-70 quart tubs, called muck tubs, to carry water, animal feed/waste, etc. Such muck tubs can weigh 100 lbs or more when filled. As a result, filled muck tubs are very difficult or impossible to carry by hand.
A form of hand truck known as a muck cart is used to transport muck tubs over various terrains. Like most hand trucks, such a cart includes a base on which the tub sits and a back that extends upwardly from the base. A pair of wheels is provided on the cart to allow the cart to roll over the ground. A handle is provided on the back to allow a user to push or pull the cart while the cart carries the tub over the ground. If need be, the cart can be tipped to the rear about the rotational axis of the wheels to elevate the front of the base further off the ground during transport of the tub.
To keep the tub from falling off or tipping, most carts have some-type of tub retainer. The tub retainer is fixed in place on the cart slightly above the base of the cart. The retainer is shaped to at least partially surround and encircle the tub at a location about ⅓ to ⅔ up the height of the tub.
The tub retainer is effective in keeping the tub from falling off or tipping on the cart. However, the tub retainer forms a fixed barrier in terms of removing and emptying the tub. The tub has to be lifted up and over and dropped down through the retainer to place the tub on the cart or has to be pulled up and over the retainer to remove the tub from the cart. While it may not be difficult to do this with an empty tub, it is very difficult to remove or install a tub that is filled due to the heavy weight of a filled tub. It takes considerable strength and effort to lift a 100 pound tub up and over the tub retainer.